deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi Miyazawa X Andrew Crocotail
Naomi Miyazawa X Andrew Crocotail is an EX What-If? Episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description Genesis Chrusher (BMHKain) X The Dragon King's Son (SuperSaiyan2Link)! Throughout his absence in Dragon Heart, and her Tragic Past, both fighters have lost something in their lives, and even in their hearts... Will Naomi "REQUIEM" Miyazawa prove her weapon of the same nickname will create data beyond even Diment's Godhood, or will the the one hated by all ever have an attempt to redeem himself anymore? Interlude Wiz: Last time, Kim Yun Tsun sacrificed himself in an unfair no holds bar battle to the death against Tsumichi, who succeeded in defeating the #2 Freedom Fighter. Boomstick: HOW FUCKING UNFAIR! Kim can slash through stone! It should've stopped the damned Samurai! He even killed the equivalent of a MEGA-FUCKING-KAIJU! Wiz: As you can tell, Boomstick, who is a fan of Genesis Chrusher, is apparently Butthurt after seeing the Second in Command easily get his butt handed. Boomstick: Even if Mel is a Rare as hell occurrence, he has more bravery than his adversary! One fucking round, ONE, MOTHERFUCKING ROUND, is enough to break the hallucination! AND DON'T FUCKING CALL ME BUTHURT WIZ!!! Wiz: Sure, Kim lost, but BMHKain is prepared. He has another OC ready for the blood of the fallen. Boomstick: FUCK YOU A- Wha-? He has more? AWESOME! Wiz: Naomi Miyazawa, Genius Media Historian, and #12 Freedom Fighter Branch Member. Boomstick: And Andrew Crocotail, the former Crocodile Kingdom Prince. He's Wiz, & I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Naomi Miyazawa Wiz: Born without a mother to take care of her, Naomi Miyazawa, who would end up being member #12 of the Freedom Fighters Branch of the U.N., had a very lonely life, with only one friend in her whole childhood. Her older sister, Hikari Miyazawa. Boomstick: To Naomi, Hikari was the closest thing to a mother. But all that changed when their DRUNK ASS father made the Miyazawa sisters go through an episode where Big sis threatened to commit suicide in order for her father to learn humility. The humility part failed, but the suicide was all to successful. Seriously, BMHKain, be original or something. Wiz: With tears pouring out of her eyes, Naomi took what was left of her, her Schoolgirl Uniform, Wallet, and... nothing else. She then barged out of her home in search for sanctuary somewhere else. Boomstick: She ultimately ended up buying a plane ticket to Bangkok, where a Civil War is already occurring, and Poor Naomi never KNEW IT. Poor gal... Wiz: She was seen as pleasure paradise, and many men, who were sick of fighting, saw the just turned 14 year old, as somebody who can be seen as a prostitute without any experience. Boomstick: With no previous experience in Chinese, Naomi was forced to have sex with ADULT MEN who were practically DIVORCED! Chinese Adult Man 1: HOLD STILL! I WANT MY CHILD! Boomstick: Legs didn't work, Hands were tied, Naomi thought if she gave birth at the age she was at, she would be screwed. Wiz: BUT... After what felt like Mixed Semen asphyxiating poor Naomi, a mysterious man stopped the harassment, before Naomi could be confirmed as pregnant. Boomstick: He ultimately became a step-father for Poor Naomi, as he ACTUALLY did the right thing a guy would do, and actually HUGGED her gently. Wiz: Not only was this man nicer than any other from Bangkok, but he taught poor Naomi everything he knew about physical combat. Boomstick: Unsure at first, given she's more into peace, she ultimately accepted her Replacement Dad's generous offer, and began her training right away. Wiz: Also, He also understood Japanese AS WELL AS CHINESE, so it wasn't too awful for Naomi to decipher. Boomstick: Naomi knew how to use all sorts of shit and master them within 2 years. ANOTHER RECORD BROKEN! Wiz: She didn't even out grow her uniform over the years. She learned how to become a Swordmaster; a master of all physical weaponry: Claymores, Tonfas, Bo Staff, Rapiers, you name it. Boomstick: After all that training, Naomi was sent on a mission to end the Bangkok Chinatown Civil War. She ultimately found the one responsible for this, and he understood Japanese! ' ''Naomi Miyazawa: Leader of your damned UNCIVIL military... Do you remember who I am...? ' '''Boomstick: Before we go anywhere, keep in mind Naomi's Sword is making an EXIT WOUND through the bed, not just the back of the poor guys heart... ACTION!' Lead Gangster: All I remember is sending my troops to find the prettiest g- It was... you, isn't... I know it's you. ' ''Naomi: That is correct. I will end this war thanks to your death. I suggest you stay still. A budge through the heart will kill you immediately. WHY? WHY THE HELL COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO FUCKING HORRIBLE!!!? ' ''Lead Gangster: I-I'm sorry! I... didn't know you were scarred over 2 years ago... Wiz: Case in point before things get VERY graphic, the war ends, The Leader dies, AND, Naomi gets a ticket to become a member of the Freedom Fighter Branch of the U.N. (*Cues Phantasma - Decipher Until 0:54*) Boomstick: As Sergei Isis, and several others tested her swordmaster skills, they eventually realized mere data alone couldn't record her analysis. Lucky for Sergei, he was tasked in creating a weapon made by Swordwasters, for Swordmasters. Wiz: HOWEVER... What Sergei never realized is that he created a Legacy Weapon of Artificial Basis. Previously there were only 2 confirmed Legacy weapons in existence: Sayuri's Legacy Weapon: God's Hand, code: PHANTASMA, & a currently unmentioned weapon. (*Cues Phantasma - Decipher Starting from 2:13*) Boomstick: Sergei became a true genius, and called the Weapon: REQUIEM in honor of Naomi's love for her former Sister. Aw... Wiz: After it's full power would be unleashed, it would be renamed: Legacy Weapon: Hikari's Love, code: REQUIEM. Boomstick: That's RIGHT, Hecklers! You can create an artificial weapon powerful enough for it to be called a legacy weapon too! This weapon can grow, shrink, fold, anything required to create the weapon required in your head! It is also made of a unique material called: Warloknium. Wiz: ... Boomstick: Um... Wiz? Aren't you going to say shit like "This is yet another STUPIDLY named material that is lighter, and stronger than titanium"? Wiz: I can't, because Warloknium is not a true metal alloy. Andrew Crocotail DEATH BATTLE Results Season Review SOON... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Original Characters Category:BMHKain Category:SuperSaiyan2Link